


the one where elnor thanked narek

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [5]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ficlet, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor thanks Narek.Narek is unused by it.
Relationships: Elnor/Narek (Star Trek)
Series: Picard Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	the one where elnor thanked narek

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from awitchbravestheverge: So I also, probably, am shipping a thing. We'll see how the season turns out. But if you're looking for shippy prompts I just think any Narek, as a talshiar agent who lies as easy as he breathes being flustered by Elnor's 'complete candor' open friendliness would be fun. Also think about how protective the others would get if Narek so much as breathed wrong in Elnor's direction.

Elnor couldn’t sleep.

This wasn’t an odd occurrence — back in Vashti, he would stay up late into the night and well into morning just to see the stars sprawling over his head, million little diamonds glittering in the dark night sky. There was a sense of longing, back then, of something he knew he couldn’t reach.

And now he was out in the stars, that sense of longing was still there, at the corner of his mind. It made him feel small and frail — inconsequential, among the celestial bodies so massive his mind couldn’t even begin to comprehend it.

He stared out of the window and watched as stars flew by. The other La Sirena crew had retired for the night, save for the navigational hologram who was piloting the ship to their next destination — Starbase 39-Sierra.

“Can’t sleep?” A voice came from behind and Elnor was suddenly alert. That voice belonged to none other than Narek, who had hitched the ride to escape his wrathful sister for helping Picard, Soji, Hugh, and Elnor escape.

“The night was still young and the terrors had just started. The girl peeked out from the confines of her room and smiled. Even when everyone had left her, the stars never made her feel abandoned”, Elnor recited.

“Was that from something?” Narek asked.

“A Human quote. I suppose I read it somewhere and it got stuck”, Elnor replied, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Hmm”, Narek hummed as he moved toward the replicator and made himself a mug of hot chocolate. Then, he took a seat across to Elnor and slowly sipped his drink.

“You can’t sleep?” Elnor asked Narek, and when Narek didn’t answer, he continued, “Nightmares?”

“Of some sort”, Narek answered, taking a gulp of his drink.

“Bad one?” Elnor asked again.

“You are very nosy, you know that?” Narek asked back.

“Avoidance to answer to my question suggests that you are, in fact, having a particularly bad nightmare”, Elnor pushed on.

“And why does it matter to you?” Narek asked, his tone clearly showed that he was agitated, though Elnor couldn’t understand why..

“Because I care about you”, Elnor replied.

Narek blinked.

“You saved my life, the life of someone important to me, and more”, Elnor continued. “I do not know the other’s opinion of you, but I think you are a good person, deep inside. If I can assist you in any way to repay you, I will do it.”

Narek blinked again, and opened his mouth before closing it.

“Please say something”, Elnor eventually said.

“I just—” Narek paused, clearly at a loss for words. “I knew that the Qowat Milat upholds the Way of Absolute Candor, but wow…”

“What I told you is the truth”, Elnor told Narek.

“I know, I— it’s just—” Narek let out a deep sigh. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“What for?” This time, it was Elnor’s turn to blink in confusion.

“For being brutally honest with me”, Narek said.

Elnor smiled. “Your gratitude is unnecessary”, he said, before adding, “But it is appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> the quote elnor recited is by shruti karekar
> 
> and yes i know what chocolate does to vulcanoids. these two would've replicated themselves romulan ale if they could.
> 
> i'm accepting prompts on [my tumblr](https://boldlynyooming.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
